Woodstock Reunion
by TheJordanEyre
Summary: The Doctor runs into an old friend, or rather, she runs into him. Just a short piece I wrote, also the first piece I've ever posted online.


Polly Wright was young and free, more than capable of enjoying life and taking chances. As such, she had travelled to America on an extended road-trip with some close friends and put her relationship with Ben on hold.

She was not, however, stupid. She knew full well that anything she saw on her trip across the States would not even begin to compare to the amazing things she had seen with the Doctor. She and Ben had departed his company a little over a year ago, after some frightful business with shape-shifting aliens at Gatwick airport. Polly had not heard from nor seen the mysterious time traveller since.

Towards the end of summer, whilst on her road trip, Polly and her friends had decided to check out an advertisement they had seen for an event called the Woodstock Music & Art Fair. Opting to pay the event a visit, they arrived at the site posted on the notice and were shocked to discover hundreds of thousands of people.

The hustle and bustle was simply immense, people must have come from all over America. Polly and her friends found a spot to park the camper van they were travelling in and set up the awning. She was amazed to discover the variety of musical and artistic talent that were scheduled to attend. Considering herself not too out of touch after her mind-broadening travels, Polly decided that she certainly wanted to check out some of the music.

It had been on the second day of the fair, the 16th of August 1969 to be precise, that she had seen it. She was certain of it. It was true that the sheer amount of people in attendance made identifying individual people and non-descript things difficult but she was certain that she had seen a tall, blue police public call box, something they certainly did have in the States. Polly was convinced it had to be the Doctor and set out to find the box, and him, once more.

She searched the site fruitlessly for more than three hours without so much of a trace before she got lucky. She overheard a small group of people talking about a 'weird blue box' near the makeshifts toilets and set off to investigate.

Polly was astounded to discover that she had been absolutely right. The TARDIS stood, as blue as ever, in front of her eyes. Albeit a little muddy from the conditions of the field. She approached the time machine hesitantly before knocking on the doors; "Doctor?" she inquired clearly.

Polly received no answer. Perhaps he was out, enjoying the festivities like everyone else. He could be anywhere and, it occurred to her, anyone. She might have already passed by him and not realised. He had changed his appearance once, who's to say he couldn't do it again?

She sighed, realising her chances of seeing him again were becoming decidedly slim, before quite suddenly the TARDIS door opened from within.

"Well hello there, can I help you?" replied a tall, lean man with a thick mass of curly hair and a ridiculously long scarf.

"I...Well, I..." Polly stammered, she couldn't be certain if this strange man was the Doctor or just another travelling companion.

"You seem rather confused, my dear, would you care for a jelly baby?" the tall man observed, producing a white paper bag out his pocket and offering her confectionary.

"Oh-err...thank you." Polly replied, taking a jelly baby. Refusing would have seemed rude but she still needed to know the truth. Taking a bite and chewing for a moment before swallowing it, Polly decided to take the plunge and ask; "Are you the Doctor?"

The curly-haired man gazed down at her with his alarmingly bulbous eyes as a wide, toothy smile crept across his mouth; "That rather depends on who's asking, my dear girl."

"Well...it's me, Polly! We travelled together!" She protested to him, concluding in her own mind that his peculiar mannerisms, startling appearance and odd sense of fashion identified him as the Doctor. "Me and Ben...and Jamie! Do you remember?"

Suddenly, but slowly, his wide grin opened into a agape mouth and his eyebrows raised in excited surprise before he exclaimed; "Polly Wright!" He laughed and stepped out of the TARDIS before pulling her into a hug. "How are you? Wherever has Ben gotten to?"

Polly couldn't help but smile and laugh along as she was reunited with the Doctor, though he looked wildly different to the two forms she had known him in. "I'm wonderful Doctor! Ben's back in England, I'm on holiday." She explained, the two of them disconnected from their embrace and looked upon one another. "You've changed again."

"Twice since you last saw me, dear girl!" He replied, the same wide grin reappearing. "What luck! To run into you somewhere like this...I admit, all rather uncanny."

Polly raised an eyebrow when he revealed that he had changed his appearance twice, but nonetheless kept with the conversation; "I know, it's amazing I found you at all!"

"So, you came looking for me?" The curly-haired man replied, his eyes narrowing slightly as though he had become suspicious of her. "Whatever inspired you to do that?"

"Well, I...I suppose I'm not really sure! I thought I'd spotted the TARDIS yesterday but couldn't find it again, then today I overheard some people talking about a strange blue box and I simply knew it had to be you!" Polly explained happily.

"Quite the coincidence, wouldn't you say?" He asked of her, still sensing foul play.

"Oh yes, I'd certainly say so!" She replied with a chirp, having not only been right but reuniting with the Doctor had made her inexplicably joyous.


End file.
